Clockmon
|-|Classic Design= |-|XROS Wars Design= Character Synopsis Clockmon 'is a Champion level, Machine Type Digimon and is manager/manipulator of the Digital Worlds space-time. A neutral presence, Clockmon commands tremendous power, it is said if it is to engage in combat, the Digital World would be destroyed. Clockmon is also capable of freely advancing and rewinding time and can travel throughout it as he sees fit. Character Statistics 'Tier: 2-A Verse: Digimon Name: Clockmon Gender: Genderless, regarded as Male Age: Unknown Classification: Champion level, Machine Type Digimon Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Hacking, Sound Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation (Capable of freezing, erasing, and rewinding time. Strong enough to freeze Immeasurables as shown with Quartzmon.), Teleportation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Resistance to Time Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Healing, Sleep Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Time Travel, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (The bodies of Digimon shield their Digicores from the attacks of other Digimon, which in turn protect their minds and souls from external interference), Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite. Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ (Stated to wield control over all of Space and Time, of which is why he doesn't participate in battle, which would lead to The Digital World's destruction . The guide cites Clockmon as the guardian and manager of space and time across all networks and worlds.Created a space that reflects the universes all of conscious , of which would include an infinity of universes that are stated to exist ) Speed: Immeasurable (Can freely travel throughout the Space-Time Continuum, as he manages both space and time for The Digital World) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse Level+ (Created a forcefield strong enough to withstand Quartzmon's power) Stamina: Unknown, likely High Range: Multiversal+ '(Manages all of time and space, of which includes an infinite number of universes) 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Stated to have knowledge across all that happens across the Digital World and can easily "check" events if he desires) Weaknesses: Avoids combat at all cost, as his fighting could cause time to collapse Other Attributes List of Equipment: His Hammer and Armcanon Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Chrono Breaker:': Wears away its foe's bodies by stopping time. *'Idle Bubble:' Launches a bubble that puts the foe to sleep immediately. *'Cog Crusher/Darkness Gear:' Shoots out black cogs that can control opponents they're embedded in. *'Command Input:' Releases a stream of data. *'Crash Device:' Explodes or runs into the enemy to electrocute them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Neutral Characters Category:Time Traveler Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Time Benders Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Mind Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Sound Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Gun Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Information Manipulators Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Healers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 2